Welcome to Tree Hill
by Naley2006
Summary: 16 years after their senior year, Brooke and Lucas live in New York, with 12 KIDS! After 14 years away, they move back to Tree Hill. Oh the Drama! Welcome to Tree Hill. BrookeLucas. CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Meet the Family

Okay, yes I have started another story, all though I don't need to. Here are the information of the families and the kids. This takes place 17 years after senoir year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke and Lucas**

Erica Faith Scott - 16

Meghan Paige Scott - 16

Charleotte 'Charlie' Nicole Scott - 13

Kelly Aubrey Scott - 10

Aaron Braxton Scott - 9

Lauren Rose Scott - 8

Gabriella McKenzie Scott - 6

Seth Ryan Scott - 4

Corey Landon Scott - 4

Stephanie Becca Scott - 3

Tommy Zach Scott - 2

Chloe Hanna Scott - 10 months

**Haley and Nathan**

Rylan Justin Scott - 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also just so there is no confusion, Charlie is a girl. Her real name is Charleotte, but they call her Charlie.


	2. Erica Faith and Meghan Paige Scott

**DISCLAIMER** - _(I always forget to add these, so this will go for the whole story)_ I do not own One Tree Hill _(even though a girl can dream :)_ I also do not own any of the lyrics used in this story, they are from the artists and writers that created them. I also do not own _some_ of the things Charlie says in this story, they are property of the girl who originally said them, in which Charlie is made up after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way... _

"Wait, Wait," Erica called out to the cheerleaders. It echoed of the gym walls and back to her ears. She hit the stop button on the stereo player.

"What now," groaned one of the new cheerleaders, Shayla. No one said a word, they knew that Erica was going to fly.

Erica looked at Shayla, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was getting sick of these new cheerleaders, and as the headcheerleader, she was supposed to keep them in order, but she hated freshmans, they took everything for granted. Everything.

All the girls sat down while Erica chewed on her fingernail, trying to find another song to play. Obviously this one wasn't working. She heard the gym doors slammed, then she saw her sister jogging over to her.

"Sorry I'm late,"Meghan apoligized, "it took me way to long then expected."

"It's fine, we didn't get nowhere anyways," Erica glanced at her while searching through the CD's throughly," with these freshman, it's a disaster, with Shayla's attitude and Emily out sick, we will never make it to the classic, I mean we might as well get Charlie to stand in for Emily."

Meghan smiled, the first smile in weeks, at the thought of their sister Charlie in a cheerleading uniform.

"So what kept you?" Erica asked as she ran her hand through her brunette hair and finally stopped digging throught the CD's.

"It was Jared," Meghan told her, and Erica didn't need to ask anymore.

"So, let me see it!" Erica cheered quietly as Meghan took something out of her gym bag," oh my god! is that it? It's so hard to believe I am going to be an aunt!"

Meghan smiled, her family didn't take it as hard as she thought when she told them she was bringing the next baby Scott into the world...well if her family was only Erica.

_As soon as Brooke walked into the bathroom she noticed something in the trash can. Something she was very familiar with. "Mommy!" Stephanie knocked on the door," I really haf to go to the bathfroom!" Brooke grabbed the box out of the trashcan and opened the door," sorry babe." She let he daughter past her. "It's okay mommy," Stephanie assured her, shutting the door behind Brooke._

Brooke stormed into the living room. She found just the girls she was looking for. Erica was sprawled out on the floor, Charlie sat cuddled at the side of the couch, and Meghan sat on the leather chair. They were obviously watched some movie. Brooke hardly saw these three together in the same room for more then five minutes without killing each other. She almost didn't want to ruin it, but she knew she had to know.

"Erica, Charleotte, Meghan,"Brooke said sternly as she strode across the room and into the doorway of the family room," in here now." Charlie looked up startled when Erica stretched up and turned off the t.v.,"Wha--?" "Just once, Charlie, could you listen..."Meghan quietly begged her sister. "You guys better hurry up, she seems angry, she never calls Charlie, Charleotte unless she's mad about something,"Erica whispered as they entered the room.

Brooke was sitting on a couch by the fireplace. Erica took a place on the white couch across from Brooke, Meghan sat in a chair somewhere near the couch Erica had just sat in, and Charlie plopped down at Meghan's feet and leaned her head against the side of the chair.

"I only asked for you three," Brooke paused,"because I found something and I need to know who's it is." All three girls noticed the pregnancy test beside their mother on the endtable. Charlie didn't look suprised. She knew it was one of her sisters, but hers! She was apalled at what her mother thought of her. She was only thirteen for god's sake! Brooke noticed her daughter's confusion,"Now Charlie, I know, at least I hope this isn't yours..."

While Brooke was talking to Charlie, Erica glanced at Meghan. She didn't look very comfortable, even nervous maybe. She smoothed the spagetti strap night shirt she was wearing and tucked her legs underneath her. "I need to know who's this is?" their mother finally got done explaining to Charlie (like she didn't already know) why she was in here.

Erica saw Meghan open her mouth. "It's mine,"Erica butted in. Meghan looked confused and Charlie just looked amused. "It's mine,"Erica repeated somberly,"it's okay though, I'm not...it was just a scare, that's it." "Meghan, Charlie, you can go back to your movie," Brooke told them. They could tell their mother was about to give a lecture so they left quickly. 

Charlie went back and switched on the t.v. to her movie, only to find that Kelly and Lauren had taken over the t.v watching some random basketball game and Aaron and Corey were too busy biting each other's heads off with their plastic dinosaurs. Charlie couldn't stand to watch these little kids take over her space, so ultimetly found her way up to her room.

Meghan held back out front of the door to the family room. Finally Erica came out. "What did she say?" Meghan asked. "She just gave me some lecture about how to be 'safe' and about finding love," Erica replied,"that sort of stuff." "Why did you tell her it was you?" Meghan asked. "Because, that's what sister's do," Erica pulled Meghan into a hug, Meghan stiffened, she wasn't use to her sister acting this nice," I would've done the same for Charlie, even though I don't want to see her in this situation until she's much older."

They had finally got to their room, Erica jumped on her bed and sat there until it stopped squeaking. Meghan was searching through the bedstand drawer for something. "I just have to know something, Meghan," Erica started, her sister looked up," are you?" Meghan took a deep breath, she handed Erica a peice of paper. Erica looked up," Meghan how could you not tell me...?"

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Erica questioned her as she glanced over at the squad. The freshman kids were huddled together and Jackie, Katie, and Abigail were together talking about the latest gossip. They didn't seem to mind that they were getting a brake.

"I don't know, we need to get this started though, you don't expect us to get to the classic sitting down do you?" Meghan joked trying to make light of the conversation.

"Are you allowed to cheer?" Erica asked.

"Sure, Aunt Haley cheered when she had Rylan," Meghan told her sister," here, you said you needed to find a song, there's a song on here, track...13, you can make it work."

Erica called the sqaud over to where she was standing. She saw the cross look on Shayla's face.

"That is totally unfair! I came in ten minutes late yesterday, and you made me stay late, but she's.." Shayla gestured to Meghan, who back up a little, she definetly didn't like being on the spotlight,"...comes in a half an hour late! and just because she's your sister, she doesn't get in trouble?!"

Now all the girls attention was turned from Meghan to Shayla. They couldn't believe anyone would talk to Erica like that. The heard the story's of how tough of a captian her mother was.

"Meghan had a very good, and important, reason to be late. I don't think that your reason, 'I'm sorry, Jared held me up at his house', was a very important reason," Erica replied cooly, so far she hadn't lost her cool with Shayla, but one more word from that girl and she might have to get Charlie on the squad.

Meghan stared at her feet at the mention of Jared's name. Like her and Meghan, Jared was a senior. He is also Shayla's boyfriend, Meghan's ex-boyfriend and the father of the tiny thing growing inside her.

Unlike Meghan, who seemed to shrink away at the thought, Erica chuckled. She found it amusing how Shayla would react when she found out that Jared was having a kid.

Soon the sound of ACDC's 'Shake your Foundations' headed out of the stereo

_You gotta see me leanin' on the bar  
I got my head in a whiskey jar jug ?  
Feelin' good 'cos the city's alive  
I'm gettin' ready to rock and jive  
I get up and I slide across the floor  
You wanna come and I'll meet you at the door  
No one can stop us 'cos we're feelin' too right  
We're gonna steal our way around tonight   
(Alright, alright) _

_Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it to the floor  
Aye, aye, oh, shake your foundations  
Aye, aye, oh, shake it..._


	3. Charlie Nicole Scott

I have gotten so many good reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much! I wish I could thank you all personally, but I'm not that good with words. and yes, Cheyenne, it is Ashley from 911 boards! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I wasn't planning on the part to be a flashback, but I decided to put it that way in the end. Also I love your stories, they are really great and if you guys haven't already, go and read her stories too! They are wonderful.

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the song in this chapter, Boston by Augustana. Again I do not own the One Tree Hill characters or New York. Any other characters in this story are fiction, and are figments of my imagination. Charlie's character is based loosley on a girl I know, but most of her will come from me.

I have decided to go out of order. I know, bad. I originally decided to do the chapters after the kids in order of their age, but because Charlie's came to me so much easier than Meghan's I decided to switch Meghan and Charlie's chapters around. So now, Charlie and the next chapter you will get some Brucas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the light of the sun, _

_Is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun. _

_Oh dear, you look so lost, _

_eyes are red and tears are shed, _

_This world you must've crossed_

She didn't remember how she got home. She had went out with Justin, had a good time, but the rest was just a blur. She rushed through the door to her house in New York, her vision was getting foggy, and could barely see the stairs as she made her way up to her room.

"Charlie!" she heard her little sister, Stephanie call out her name, but ignored it.

She finally made it up to her room and slammed her door," Damn it!" She had just stubbed her toe on some random box, later realizing it was Justin's guitar case he had left there. There was something about having eleven other brothers and sisters and living in New York, oh yea, the small space to live.

Charlie slumped down against the bottom of her bed. She now realized the 3 layers of eyeliner she had took so long to carefully apply this morning were smeared under her eyes. The tears stated falling faster now, she was in her own space, her own world. That was until the door squeaked open.

"Charlie?" someone whispered. She could hear the footsteps coming closer now, she didn't even bother to look up. The footsteps were to graceful for any of the kids littler then her ten year old sister, Kelly's, and she was at a friends tonight.

They were also to light for her dad's footsteps, and she knew her mom was on a business trip somewhere in the Maryland. Charlie also knew that Erica despised her, so she wouldn't bother to follow her. That only left one person.

"Charlie," Meghan whispered again," what's wrong, did Justin do something to you?"

"No!" Charlie replied at once," yes...sort of." She didn't know, and she really didn't want to talk about it.

_You said, _

_You don't know me, _

_And you don't even care, _

_oh yeah, _

_She said, _

_You don't know me, _

_And you don't wear my chains, _

_oh yeah. yeah. _

Meghan just didn't get it. Charlie and Justin had been going out for over three months, and she was head over heels for him. But sometimes he could be so closed up, so to himself. Sometimes he wouldn't let her in. To the rest of the school, they fit together like the last two peices of a one-hundred peice puzzle. Justin was an eighth grader though, Charlie was only in seventh. She didn't see how he acted with his friends or in his classes. And lately, the way he had been acting...

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Meghan had begun to walk out the door, seeing that Charlie was lost in her thoughts, but the thought of what was going through Charlie's head. They used to be really closed sisters and best-friends when they were littler.

So she decided to use her nickname for Charlie, knowing the last time she called her that was when she was nine years old and Charlie was six, and still thought she could get cooties from boys.

When her sister didn't answer, Meghan decided to finish her way out of the closed in room.

"Why did you decide to keep the baby?" Meghan looked back, startled, when her sister finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she backed out of the doorway once more and into the room, sliding the red door shut behind her," are you...?"

Charlie looked up at Meghan from her seat on the floor," Of course not! It's just Justin, something he said, it's really nothing I guess."

"Nothing, Charlie, you know it's something, if he hurt you..." Meghan never got to finish.

"I told you! He didn't hurt me, god, I just wanted to know why you decided to keep the baby," Charlie raised her voice, she had stopped crying along time ago.

"I don't know, Charlie, I really don't. Maybe it was the fact that I was once in love with Jared, maybe it was because I owed something for my life or because I was just meant to be in this position." Meghan tucked her blonde hair behind her ears," are you okay?"

"Yea, now I am, thanks," Charlie replied. This obviously meant she didn't want Meghan in the room anymore.

"Are you sure?" Meghan wanted one last assurence, but she didn't get one. She then realized Charlie was leaning her head back against the bottom of the bed where she was sitting, half asleep. Not wanting to cause her sister anymore anger, she quietly slipped out of the room.

------

Charlie open her eyes wearily. She glanced at the sun streaming through her window. She got up, she knew it was sometime after 12pm. She also knew that there was school today. She walked down to the kitchen the see if it was really the time she guessed.

On the island in the middle of the kitchen laid a peice ripped out of a notebook.

**Hey Charlie,**

**Mom's still on her business trip in Maryland and dad's left for his and won't be back until next week. I thought I would let you sleep, besides I didn't think you wanted to talk to Justin. Erica will be home at noon to bring you something to eat, and I will be home after my appointment around 4pm. Just try not to drop any tears for awhile, k? Anyways just take care of yourself and be home when I get there. **

**M****Meghan**

Charlie smiled, realizing that she had written the note on one of Lauren's 'Hello Kitty' notebook papers. She thought about all the things she could do in one day. She grew up in New York, she knew every passage, every secret alley. She knew where she should avoid and where she shouldn't.

But then she thought about what Meghan wrote about her being in the house when she gets home and Erica would be here in a few seconds. She didn't know what to do. The first day she has been alone in this house for a long time. with nine brothers and sisters less then ten, there was bound to be some hectic explosion, or some massive break-out fight.

"I'm all alone," Charlie whispered to herself.It echoed slightly of of the whitewashed walls and bounced back to her ears. She made her way back to her room with it's tan walls. She hated that colors, but right now it felt like a warm and safe color.

She wanted that warm and safe life to go with it, but she could never have that kind of life. She was lost in her thoughts, as she made her way to the bathroom to apply her three layers of make-up back on, and brush her hair. She wasn't now style freak like Erica, but it took her along time to get he look just right.

Alot of people would prefer to the look as Goth or Emo as such call it. It wasn't at all though. Unlike Goths, Charlie's hair was not black and did not have any black in it. It used to be blonde, but is now a mixture of blonde, caramel, and brunette strands.

She heard the downstairs door open and shut. She figured it was just Erica, just like Meghan had told her. But little would she know, her life and her family's would be just about ruined today, when she found out who came through the door, baring news that was the weight of a thousand pounds, she would never be the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I know this chapter was alittle depressing of some sorts, and I promise, that is not at all what Charlie is like. The girl she is modeled after isn't like that either, but I can see her going through something of this sorts, and this was the best way to describe her.

I'm not sure if I would consider this chapter long? but I did work all night on it, um... I originally, like I said up top, wanted this chapter to be about Meghan, but I have been thinking about Charlie's chapter all day, and what seemed would be so hard to write at first, came out so easy. Unlike how Meghan's is coming along. Anyways I have decided to have 6+ chapters dealing with Brooke and Lucas, so after every 2 kids, there is one Brucas chapter. So just to let you guys know, Brucas is coming up!


	4. Moving?

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I am really glad you love this story! One of you ask why I had more girl kids than boy kids. I'm really not sure. I didn't want it to be too much like Cheaper by the Dozen, that's why I didn't add an older boy. But girls just come easier to me then boys, but don't worry we still have boyfriends and Naley's boy to come!

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. The song is Bad Day by Daniel Powter. I also do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill or New York. I do own my characters, the kids are all figments of my imagination. Charlie's idea comes from a girl I know.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Where is the moment we needed the most**_

_**  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

_**  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**_

_**  
They tell me your passion's gone away**_

_**  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

"Were not moving, Lucas!" Brooke said angrily, trying to get the front door of their New York house unlocked.

"Come on, Brooke, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Lucas was trying to make his point.

Even though Brooke wasn't meant to be back for a few days, Lucas had given her a call to meet him in New York. He had brought up the subject of moving, obviously that was a bad idea.

"Lucas, we are not moving back to Tree Hill!" Brooke finally got the door unlock and strode in, tossing her purse on a nearby couch.

"Come on, Brooke, I want to be closer to my mom, and you know her life isn't going to last forever, what's going to happen to the Cafe' and Tric?" He had been argueing with Brooke since they left the airport.

"Lucas, you know that Haley will take the Cafe', and Peyton will get Tric," she stated," there, problem solved.

"Not problem solved, Brooke, you always take the easiest way out, it isn't like that! Incase you haven't heard Peyton is moving, out of the states. she isn't going to be able to take the Cafe' if she doesn't live in Tree Hill," he quickly added," and that's not even what this is about, I want to raise my kids in Tree hill where we grew up."

"Lucas, they have lived in New York forever, they grew up here," Brooke turned to face him, she really didn't want to take her kids from the place they grew up, with their friends.

"That's the problem, New york isn't the place to raise kids, just to let you know, didn't our 16 year old daughter almost end up pregnant? and I don't know if you've heard, but our 13 year old daughter isn't exactlyon good terms with the school, and Seth has said at least five bad words this month!" Lucas was getting sick of this, he was sick of argrueing with Brooke about this move,

"I'm not moving Lucas," Brooke plainly had set her mind, she wasn't moving.

"Brooke, just think about it, it is expensive living in New york, plus with twelve kids and no back yard? I thought your dream was to have a family and one of those houses with the white picket fences and big back yards," Lucas ran his hand through his hair.

_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**_

_**  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**_

_**  
You tell me your life's been way off line**_

_**  
You're falling to pieces every time**_

_**  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_

"Yes Luke, it was, my dream was also to have a family of two kids, a boy and a girl, my dreams were to have Peyton as my bestfriend, by my side everyday, my dreams obviously didn't come true!" She was getting annoyed with him. They had been married for over fourteen years now, and had twelve kids, and they were fighting like kids themselves.

"You know you want to move, please will you just think about it?" Lucas pleaded with her, he knew she wouldn't say no.

Suddenly they heard a russle from the stairway, they saw their thirteen year old daughter, Charlie, looking at them in disbelief. They saw a flash of movement as she ran back upstairs to what she wished was her safe haven.

"I don't know Lucas, we will talk about it later," Brooke started up stairs. Sometimes she couldn't understand Charlie.

"Charlie," she opened her daughters door. Charlie was looking at all her pictures on her dresser.

One of Corey and Seth at the beach. One of Stephanie when they brought her home from Korea. Another of Charlie and her boyfriend, Justin. Brooke and Lucas took up another spot right beside Erica at a basketball game. Aaron and Kelly at their school play along with Chloe when she was born. The last few pictures were of Meghan and Tommy at the park. Lauren and Gabriella's picture was taken at the zoo they had visited a few weeks ago.

Brooke glanced at the pictures too. She remember all of the like it was yesterday, but they seemed so long ago. She remembered when her and Lucas found out they were having baby number one, well at least they thought.

_**Because you had a bad day**_

_**  
You're taking one down**_

_**  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**  
You say you don't know  
**_

_**You tell me don't lie  
**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
**_

_**You had a bad day  
**_

_**The camera don't lie  
**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
**_

_**You had a bad day  
**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_October 23. The day the test came back positive. The day she sat there staring at that big plus sign that would change her life forever. She hadn't even thought of Lucas until now. He wasn't with Peyton anymore, they had ended a few weeks ago. That's why her and Lucas had went out on that date. It ended a little differently then she planned, and now she was here._

_'She wasn't scared though. Not like she was back when she was sixteen, that was two years ago. But her and Lucas were just starting to get back on track. She wasn't scared, but she was worried. She knew Haley had done it. Haley had a baby at seventeen. _

_Brooke and Lucas had just graduated in June. They were soon going to college. Her to New York and him to NCU. His dream was to stay close to Tree Hill and help his mom with his baby sister, Caelin. His dream was to be a writer, to get married, then have kids. _

_Of course she was worried about how this would effect both of their lives. She didn't know what to do, and shortly found her way to the Rivercourt. Brooke didn't know what attracted her to this place. Maybe it was because she was first introduced to Lucas' world here or that fact that there were so many memories. _

_The signatures they spray painted onto the Rivercourt the day they graduated. In the center it marked We Were Here. Some were still here, most of the people that signed the cement were gone. Skills had got a scholarship to a school for basketball, and Bevin followed him to that school._

_Even though Rachel had turned around, walking away from the plane that was going to carry her to her parents in some foreign island, away from all the drama of Tree Hill. She soon had to leave after the signing of the Rivercourt. Mouth, well, nobody knew what school he had gone to. He had mentioned about a scholarship somehwere._

_And Chase, he left the night of graduation and never contacted anyone again. Haley and Nathan were still residing in Tree Hill, until they could figure out how they were going to raise their new baby boy, Rylan, in college. It probably wouldn't be hard. It was Naley after all. The whole Always and Forever thing worked for them.'_

_**Will you need a blue sky holiday?**_

_**  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on**_

_"Hey Pretty Girl?" She didn't even need to look around. The wind whipped her hair in her face. She gently brushed it back._

_"Lucas!" Brooke called. She hugged him as he pulled his ipod headphones out of his ears. _

_They sat on the bench. she was soon going to have to tell him. Wether she wanted to or not. "Lucas.."_

_"Yea?" he looked at her, trying to study her, preparing for what she was going to tell him. But he was clueless_

_"I know your gonna hate me, and I hate myself..." She couldn't get it out. She was talking too fast for anyone to understand her,"I' m pregnant."_

_His response? He swooped her up in a hug. She smiled her true dimple smile. The real one. Lucas saw too._

_"Are you sure?" He asked. He was really happy. It's not like he wasn't a little worried._

_Brooke shook her head. Up and Down. Suddenly a chill came over. The wind was ratteling the chains on the basketball hoop. He took of his grey hoodie and handed it to him._

_After she finished putting it on, she thanked him. It was October and she came in a short tee and jeans. "Do you want to get away from here?"_

_The question took Lucas off guard," what?"_

_"Do you want to get away from here?" She told him again," a mall in New York has a lot, and with the money I get from 'mommy and daddy' I can buy it and start a new Clothes over Bro's."_

_So that's where they went. New York. Brooke bought the lot while taking night school at a local college. Lucas took up his studies for an author. Soon one of his books were published. The one intitled Pretty Girl. Some to follow were; 'One' Tree Hill, Rivercourt, Ravens, and Naley : Always and Forever (in which he had gotten help from both Haley and Nathan) _

_Soon after their little baby girl, Erica Faith Scott came into this world at 7:03pm on a Wensday night in March. Meghan Paige Scott came into the world soon after at 7:23 that same night._

_**You had a bad day  
**_

_**You're taking one down  
**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
**_

_**You say you don't know  
**_

_**You tell me don't lie  
**_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
**_

_**You had a bad day  
**_

_**The camera don't lie  
**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now I hope you guys like this one! A little longer then I expected! Now here is my plan I am going to let you guys into. I have decided the first chapter was to introduce Erica and Meghan. The second chapter was Charlie's. This one was Brucas. **The rest are going to be about all of them. **

Now I also want to guys to have fun and guess at something. **Are they going to move back to Tree Hill? What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happen?**

Also just to let you guys in a little spoiler, there will be a Meghan and Jared scene (you all should know who Jared is right?) and there will be a Charlie and Justin scene.

I already have the whole next chapter planned out and ready to write! It should be up by thursday at the least!


	5. What are we going to do?

Thanks guys for the reviews! Okay, I am so sorry I kept you waiting for so long! so here is finally an update! Also thaks to Brittany(you know who you are) for betaing this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. The song is Tear Drops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. I also do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill or New York. I also do not own the park or river mentioned, they belong to my town. I do own my characters, the kids are all figments of my imagination. Charlie's idea comes from a girl I know.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
**_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Charlie walked hand in hand with Justin. On this particular summer day Charlie decided to wear a maroon skirt that went about a quarter from her waist. Lucas had thought it was too short. Later he found out Brooke had actually been with when that skirt was boughten. He had no say in it. She had on a plain white tank top that fitted her perfect figure.

Meghan had often said Charlie could pass of for a senior, and she wasn't joking. Charlie had the long legs, the great complexion (even though she was a little bit white) and the perfect hour glass figure.

Charlie had finally given in to the idea of moving and asked Justin to meet her at the river a few blocks from her house. She remembered coming here with Justin all the time. She remembered long walks in the fall, the iridescent leaves falling around them.

---------------

New York park

---------------

Meghan had been walking beside Jared. There was no turning back. They were moving and that was that. She didn't want to go, and she had no clue what to do from there.

"So your really moving?" Jared asked. Even though Meghan and Jared were no longer dating, they still had the baby to worry about.

"Yea," Meghan told him,"my dad said it was final." She glanced over to the picnic tables, where Shayla was sitting. It was not Meghan's choice for her to come, but Jared said that Shayla insisted of not leaving him alone with her, so she had tagged along.

Shayla would glance up every now and then from her cell phone. Meghan though she had nothing to worry about. Her and Jared were done, and if Shayla knew about the baby, so would Jared and her.

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**_

_**  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

"What are we going to do about the baby?" Jared asked her. And at last, Meghan knew he had made a point.

------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas' New York home

-------------------------------------

"But Mom, I don't wanna move," Kelly groaned. Brooke and Lucas had just told their kids about the move.

"Yea, why do we have to?" Aaron complained," we have friends here."

"YEA!" Seth and Corey screamed. Gabriella and Lauren nodded their heads. Lucas and Brooke's three year old daughter, Stephanie just sat there looking back and forth. She was still unable to understand and speak much of the American language, ever since she came home from Korea.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. He had never expected that he would ever end up with twelve beautiful kids, but here they were: sixteen year old Erica and Meghan, thirteen year old Charlie, ten year old Kelly, nine year old Aaron, eight year old Lauren, seven year old Gabriella, another set of twins at four years old, Seth and Corey, Their adopted daughter, Stephanie and their two year old miracle baby Tommy and their youngest, ten month old Chloe.

"You have to understand that this move is for the best," Brooke stated," we would never do anything that would seem wrong to you kids."

"Yea, and you guys will make new friends," Lucas added.

"But I don't want new friends!" Kelly argued," My good friends are here, not in that broing Tree Hill."

Lucas had heard Brooke chuckle at this, and he, too, had to smirk at Kelly's remark. In their days, it was anything but boring. Everything including.

"Honey, it's not that boring," he told his daughter. He slowley stood up from where he had been sitting beside Brooke on the love seat. He quickly ruffled Kelly's hair," it won't be that bad."

------------------------

New York High School

------------------------

"Okay girls, come here!" Erica's voice echoed off the walls of the gym. Slowley, the cheerleading squad got up from where they were sitting lazily on the bleachers, and crowded around Erica.

"Now, I'm not sure how many of you know this..." she took a long pause and hesitated. She never really accepted the fact that they were moving,"...but..in a few days I, along with Meghan, will be moving, so that eans I have to pick a new captian."

A murmur broke out between all the girls. "But you were the best captian we've had," Jackie complained.

"Yea, and without Meghan's music, were nowhere!" another cheerleader, Manda added. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Listen guys, I'm just a phone call away, and my dad said this was final," Erica sighed. She wished it wasn't though," Now listen, I have the new captain picked out, and once Meghan and Shayla get here, I will let you all know who it is."

------------------

New York Park

------------------

Meghan walked up to the swings and sat down, Jared sat right next to her. He wanted to know an answer, but really? Meghan didn't know what to say. Her parents didn't even know about the baby, infact the only person that knew was Erica (with the exception of Charlie).

"I don't know. I plan to tell mom and dad when we are in Tree Hill," Meghan stated.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar **_

_**  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do **_

"I'm not going to let you take care of this baby by yourself," Jared told her.

"I can do whatever the damn I want with this baby," Meghan glared at him. He was starting to make her mad. He's the one who knocked her up, then left her, and now he want's to be a part of this baby's life?

"What baby?" a voice new to the conversation asked. Meghan's eyes went wide, she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Shayla!" Jared tried to fake happiness. Shayla didn't buy it.

"What baby?" She demanded once more.

"You know what, I am sick of all this sneaking around. You really want to know what, Shayla? Your boyfriend got me knocked up, and then got together with you," Meghan looked at Shayla," and now he is all yours."

She started walking after geting off the swing. So much for sweet good-byes. "I hope she makes you happy, Jared. I'll let our daughter know about you," without a glance back Meghan walked away.

Jared just sat there, staring in disbelief. He was going to have a daughter, and he wouldn't even be there for her. Shayla was in disbelief too, or it could've been mistaken for denial. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Suddenly, Shayla didn't know what had made her do this, she shouted,"Meghan!" Meghan turned around and looked at her," Keep in touch." Flashing them a small smile, she turned back around.

-----------------

New York River

-----------------

"So I guess this is good-bye?" Justin asked Charlie. Her hand was still in his. Just like always, they would walked over an hour in silence. Because according to them, they didn't need to speak to know what they were going to say.

"I guess so," Charlie took a deep breath. Some people would say a thirteen year old couldn't possibally be in love, but Charlie told them they were wrong.

"I have a way you could stay, Kira," Charlie grinned. Kira was Justin's name for her. I guess you could call it a pet name. But it was only Justin who called her that.

"And what would that be?" Charlie asked, smirking.

"Marry me?" Justin asked.


	6. Miracles and Laughter

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I love to read them so review more!! (jk!) Alot of you asked questions and I hope this chapter answers them for you! I took alot of time on this to make it perfect and there is a fair sized flashback, so I hope you guys like it!_

Also I wanted to let you guys know if you wanted to see the banner I had made for this story please please PM me and I will give you the URL for it.

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own the lyrics in this chapter. The song is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. I also do not own anything associated with One Tree Hill or New York. I also do not own the river mentioned, it belongs to my town. I do own my characters, the kids are all figments of my imagination. Charlie's idea comes from a girl I know. The quote at the end of the chapter is from a poster I saw, I have no clue who wrote it so I just put Anonomys.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**_

_**  
It's only in your head  
**_

_**You feel left out or looked down on  
**_

_**Just try your best, try everything you can  
**_

_**And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
**_

_**When you're away**_

"Marry me?" Justin asked.

On some impulse, Charlie just started to walk away.

"Charlie? Where are you going," Justin ran after her.

Charlie laughed sarcastically, before saying,"Where am I going, Justin, _I_ could've sworn you just asked me to _marry_ you."

"That's because I did," Justin stated. Charlie stopped walking and turned around.

Charlie took a deep breath, and rolled her eyes,"Unbelievable! I am _thirteen_ Justin."

"Didn't you say your Aunt or something got married young?" Justin went up to Charlie, meaning to comfort her by taking her hand.

Instead she pulled away," She was sixteen and in love."

"And what do you call this?"

"Not enough." With that, Charlie just walked away. From everything. Everything that was holding her down, and now she was ready for a new start. Away from all of this.

------------------------------------

11:00 pm Brooke and Lucas house

------------------------------------

"I finally got them all to sleep," Lucas whispered as he walked into the bedroom where Brooke had the small bedside lamp turned on reading a book,"What are you reading this week?"

Ever since Brooke had Erica and Meghan, she got into reading. Suprising for Brooke Davis right? Well not for Brooke Scott.

"The Pregnancy Test," Brooke stated, showing him the cover with the baby booties on it,"it's a Harlequinn book."

Lucas climed into bed next to her but didn't cover up, it was the middle of May, and it wasn't the weather to have to cover up, even in New York. "Don't be getting any thoughts," Lucas smirked at her.

Brooke smiled, letting her dimples show. He knew how often Brooke got 'baby' fever. "Come on Lucas!" She whined," one more wouldn't hurt."

"Brooke! we have a ten month old in the other room and sixteen year old daughters who are soon going to be graduating soon! Were getting old," Lucas told her.

"Fine! but I want lots of grand kids!" Brooke gave up and went back to her book.

----------------------------

9:00am outside of the house

----------------------------

"Dad! Why did we have to leave this early!" Erica complained. She shuffled out of the door loaded down with both her and Meghan's suitcase. Following her came Charlie and Kelly, carrying a few suitcases themselves.

"Because Erica, we don't leave now and we would have to drive for three days, and I want to get there as soon as possible," Lucas told Erica as Brooke walked over to him.

"Are we almost packed?" She asked, smiling and squinting her eyes in the morning sunlight.

"Soon," He he replied, pulling softly on her pony tail, leaning her head up just rigt for a kiss.

"Ewww! get a room," Meghan joked as she came out of their house carrying her ten month old sister, Chloe. Lucas chuckled and Brooke laughed as she took her from Meghan.

_**It just takes some time, little girl in the middle of the ride **_

_**Everything, everything will be just fine **_

_**Everything, everything it'll be alright **_

"Hup two, Hup two!" Shouted two year old Tommy, followed by Gabriella, Stephanie, Lauren, Corey and Aaron.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Lucas' hand wrapped around Brooke's as they laughed. Their miracle baby.

(Flashback)

_"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, her voice starting to sound like a shriek._

_"I'm sorry Mrs.Scott, you won't be able to conceive anymore children," the Docter had repeated. He glanced at the young couple he still guessed were in their early thirties," I'll leave you two alone."_

_Lucas glanced up at the docter, nodding his head and turned back to Brooke. "Lucas," she whispered," I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry for what Brooke?" He asked in confusion._

_"I'm sorry for not be able to give you the big family you wanted. You always said an even number would round it off, I'm sorry," she whispered again._

_"Brooke, you don't have to be sorry. We have nine beautiful kids at home, there could be nothing more I wished for," He held her against his chest. _

_That night, they were told they could have anymore kids. Even though they had nine, they had wanted more, but it didn't matter to them, they still loved their kids and each other._

_(3 months later)_

_"Lucas come here," Brooke said urgently from her spot on the computer._

_"What is it this time Brooke?" He asked._

_"This," She pointed to the screen," what about adoption."_

_"From Korea?" Lucas askedas he placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder," if it's what you want."_

_She smiled," It is." _

_and it was also what Lucas wanted. When they had brought Stephanie Becca home from Korea she had instantly been dubbed a daddy's girl, and it hasn't changed from then. _

_(1 month after they brought Stephanie home)_

_"Lucas," Brooke whispered, walking out on their porch where Lucas was swinging on the bench swing with a sleeping Stephanie on his lap._

_"Yea?" He asked, whispering too in fear of waking Stephanie. She had been having a real hard time getting used to America._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_and it was so. Exactly seven and a half months later came their baby boy, Tommy. But something went wrong._

_"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked the docter as he came out of the operating room._

_"She was having complications with the baby, Mr.Scott." _

_"Is she alright, what about the baby?" Lucas cut in rambling questions off._

_"She is fine, Mr.Scott, and so is your healthy baby boy," The docter smiled," you can go see her now."_

**'Just because somthing is difficult doesn't mean you shouldn't try, it means you should try harder' **

_- Anonomys_


	7. AN2

Hey guys!!1

I know, I know. It has been sooooooo long since I have updated! I feel so bad! I just really didn't feel like writing for some reason, and I didn't want to force a chapter on you guys and have it suck. So here I am again! I really need to know something though, do you want me to continue? I would really love to know that there are actually people reading it, and your ideas! I want every person who has read this(even if you've never reviewed before) to review now!!! Give me any ideas about these characters!! I would love alot of reviews so please review and let me know!!!! IDEAS!! I'm also not sure when(or how) Brooke and Lucas should find out about Mehgan's baby?

Ashley

P.S. I also just want to let my readers that read this story, that in earlier chapters I have mentioned Karen's daughter as Caelin and Naley's son as Rylan. I want to let everyone know that this will change. I had written before the end of the 4th season, we didn't know the names then. But now Karen's daughter will be Lilly(or does she spell it Lily?) and Naley's son will be James. Just though I would clear it up before hand!


	8. Leaving New York

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I took all of your reviews into alot of consideration. I will try and give more details about the kids in the story(12 kids is alot to keep track of) and you will see in future chapters how I took all of your suggestions. would love more suggestions and ideas for scenes, ect. I don't want to go through another long writers block! Just to make sure everyone knows, Meghan is about 3 months along. I'm going to try my best with this pregnancy thing, I myself have never been, and I only know from what we learned in school and what I've gathered from my sister(having 2 kids herself) So if something doesn't match just let me know and bare with it.

I have a banner made for this story that would help all of you understand the characters baetter, but the url won't show up. Does anyone know how I could put the address on here?

Read and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was packed into two vans. Well, their suitcases mostly. They had sent their furniture down to their Tree Hill house already.

"Now, everyone, were going to have to split you guys up," Lucas' voice rang out from where he was standing in the middle of the two vans with his arm around Brooke,"you're mother and I both have given this alot of thought, so Erica, Seth, Lauren, Corey, Stephanie, and Gabriella will come with me."

_It was the night before their big move. Before they would drive 2-3 days to their new home in Tree Hill. Brooke was sitting in the living room, all the kids were in bed. She loved how quiet it was at night compared to the usual hectic house in the daytime. _

_"Enjoying the silence?"A voice cut through her thoughts,"I just got Chloe to bed, and Meghan helped me get the younger ones to bed." _

_"Thanks Lucas,"Brooke sighed. _

_"No problem pretty girl" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Brooke smiled and put her hands on his arms. "We should get started on deciding which kid is going to drive with who." _

_Lucas unwrapped his arms from her and sat on one of the kid's suitcases. The house, including the living room was totally empty. Sleeping bags were layed out for all of the kids._

_After about an hour of trying to figure out which kids to put with which and deciding it would be best to not put Erica with Charlie, to avoid a major headache, Brooke murmured,"I'm exhausted."_

_"I don't think your the only one, I don't know what's up with Meghan, but she seems really out of it," Lucas added. They heard a thump from the kitchen._

_"Sorry!" a voice called out,"I just dropped a water bottle." _

_"Be careful Erica," Brooke replied. A brunette head poked around the doorframe._

_"I know," Erica said, and showing them her water bottle walked back to her room._

_When she walked in the room she shared with Meghan, she saw her sister sitting up tying her blone hair into a pony tail. _

_"Your awake,"Erica noted as she plopped down on her own sleeping bag, feet away from Meghan's._

_"I couldn't sleep, this floor is killing my back," Meghan replied. Erica took a sip from the water bottle, and pass it to Meghan who was done pulling her hair up,"thanks."_

_"No problem," Erica replied fixing both her braids. If there was one thing these siters had in common it was their hair. Although one got their brunette hair from Brooke and the other got their blonde hair from their father, they both never slept with their hair just plain. "You better get some sleep though, dad's been noticing how exhausted you've been"_

_"Well if you were up at 4am everyday throwing the contents of your stomach up, you'd be exhausted too," Meghan told her as she layed her hands on her little stomah. She wasn't showing at all, which was good concerning her parents. _

_"We better get to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow," Erica mentioned as Meghan passed her, her water back. _

Erica gave Meghan a glance. Brooke noticed, and remembering that those two were total opposites and where only in a room for a few seconds before they started argueing, she wondered what was up with those two. For a few days now she's rarely seen Erica and Meghan apart. She didn't have long to think about it, because she now noticed everyone in the vans and ready to go.

Brooke hopped in the front seat and put the key in. She check to make sure everyone was buckled up. Meghan was up fron tin the seat, Charlie was in the middle seat inbetween Kelly and Chloe's carseat. Tommy and Aaron were in the back playing a video game together.

"Charlie, can you braid my hair?" Brooke heard Kelly beg. Brooke looked back and saw Charlie roll her eyes and murmur something like 'this is going to be a long trip', but she didn't object, instead she turned her body towards her ten year old sister, and taking the hair pins she handed her, started to braid Kelly's wavy dirty blone hair.

Finally Brooke started the van and followed Lucas as he led the way away from their New York house they had all loved. They lived in that house for fourteen years and now Brooke and Lucas at the age of thirty-four were moving back to their old home town. The same town Erica and Meghan had been born in.

Brooke wondered what their house looked like, for Lucas had only told her that she would have to wait, and her was positive she would love it, but he said no more.

Out of her mirror she saw Tommy looking out of his window waving at the still house. Aaron was busy playing his game, but she knew he wanted to do the same as his little brother. He was one of the kids most like Brooke. Aaron Braxton didn't like to show how he felt, and kept it all inside. Her littlest baby, Chloe had taking to sucking on her thumb with her eyes closed.

She noticed Charlie, who was finished braiding Kelly's hair, had taken out her cell phone and was most likely texting her friends, complaining about how boring this trip was going to be and how mean her parents were to do this.

_**Erica cell - **_Your so lucky! I have no one to talk to except dad! At least you have Meg, how is she anyway?

_**Charlie cell - **_She's asleep right now. So I don't hae anyone to talk to either, but I better go mom's looking back.

_**Erica cell - **_Yea, dad's doing the same. see ya.

Charlie clicked off Erica's last text and plugged in her earphones from her mp3 player, as Brooke looked away. They've only been driving for twenty minutes and she could tell this was going to be a long drive.

---------------------------

At the same time in Lucas' van he looked back through his mirror. Beside him up front was Erica, who just put her cell phone away. Lauren and Gabriella were both sitting in the middle seat with Stephanie between the window and Lauren and behind Lucas' seat. Seth sat in the back with Corey and they were now in a deep discussion whether their house will have a back yard or whether they will have a park like at home.

Lucas' cell phone rang. _**Lily's cell**_. He answered it.

**Lucas: **_Hello?_

**Lily: **_Hey Luke!_

**Lucas: **_Hey Lily, what's up. _Lucas loved to hear form his eighteen year old sister.

**Lily: **_Mom wants to know if you guys have started yet because she knows how Brooke is._

**Lucas: **_Tell mom we left about twenty minutes ago, were going to be stopping at a hotel in West Virginia and then we will probably make it down tomorrow, but if it gets too late we'll stop right inside North Carolina._

**Lily: **_Okay _(He heard his sister tell their mother) _I told her, she said she's going to call Aunt Haley and tell her all of this. Figures, anyway I want to talk to Erica, so put her on. _

**Lucas: **_And you can't call her on her phone why?_

**Lily: **_Just put her on Lucas._

Lucas handed his cell phone over to his daughter who was listening to his conversation,"Lily wants to talk to you."

Erica put the phone up to her ear.

**Erica: **_Hey Lily_

**Lily: **_Hey Erica, hows Meghan? _(Other than Erica and Charlie, Lily had been let onto Meghan's problem over the phone, and promised to keep it a secret)

**Erica: **_She's in the other van, but alls fine so far. _(Erica had to be sure to not let her dad onto what they were talking about)

**Lily: **_Okay, well I'm gonna go, I have practice in a few minutes. But I talked to the squad and I've got them all to agree, I mean after they saw your compitition videos they had no other choice, but you and Meghan both have a spot on the squad. See, I knew I wasn't captain for nothing!_

**Erica: **_Thanks Lily, I'm not sure if Meghan will want to cheer again right now, but I know I can't not. But see ya!_

Both Erica and Lily hang up. Erica gave Lucas back his phone and now resolved to staring out the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you all liked it! I tried to make it longer so I could make up for all the updates that didn't happen. My nephew went in the hospital on Saturday at 5am so I didn't have much sleep this weekend, and then to top it off that night for some reason I agreed to watch my 7month old neice, Haley, andshe is handful. We were in Harrisburg yesterday(w/my neice) so today was the only day I had free to finish this chapter.

Anyway I would love to know what all of you think, and everyone that read this I expect a review. I would love to know every suggestion you all have too! I know what will be in the next chapter, but it may not be long, so I would love suggestions to make it longer. It will still be when they are on the road and the hotel scene may be in it too.

I also have a question. I know I've put songs in the chapters before this one, and didn't put one in this, but which do you like better? Should we forget the songs?

Read & Review!


	9. AN Replying to chap 8 reviewers

**jeytonbrucasnaley** - I am so glad you think this is a wonderful chapter. And trust me, I can't wait until I get to write about the parents finding out about Meghan's pregnancy!

**OTHskater** - I would be happy to add more family scenes. I have thought about that alot, and with writing 12 kids, it requires alot of thinking! I look forward to writing more family interaction scenes and hoping you will enjoy them. Thanks for reviewing!

**OTHlover04** - I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing.

**iluvmedou** - I probably will do it without songs, it just seems to come out with more and better content. I look forward to writing about these relationships. Especially the sisterly relationship forming with Erica and Meghan. Let me know what relationships you would like to see! That typical family disfunction is coming up! I can't wait to write it. I have the next few chapters planned. And thanks for commenting about my nephew. He was realeased from the hospital last Sunday(he was in for about 3 days). Thanks for reviewing!

**Brucas2006** - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter!

**OneTreeHill0983** - Will be updating very soon. Glad you liked the chapter!

**onetreehillgirl066** - I am really glad you took the time to read this story, and I am glad you enjoy it so much! I'm glad you like the Brucas kids (I spent alot of time coming up with their personalities!) I love the nickname Charlie too. Charlie didn't say yes to Justin's(not Jacob) proposal, and I wasn't planning on having her say yes, so I'm not really sure what she would've done. But Charlie's personality tells me she wouldn't have said yes. I'm glad your curious about the situation. I've been thinking alot into it. Only Erica, Charlie, and Lily know about it, and we all know it's Jared's baby, but I guess I never really explained the Meghan/Jared relationship much, I definetly will now though. Thanks for reviewing! and sorry for the long reply!

Now please PM me if you would like to see the banner. Candy(from the OTh911 now Tube.alicious site) made it for me. Her work is lovley, and she did a good job of portraying the kids on the banner(writing both their first and middle names) and it was hard to squeeze all of the kids pictures in there, but she did it!

I would love _**all**_ of my readers to see this banner, I think seeing what the kids look like is a great way to visualize them in the story.

So any of you(by any I mean all) who want to see the banner please PM me!!! I will send it to all of you, if you PM me.

Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Are We There Yet

_Are We There Yet_

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Welcome to WEST VIRGINIA _open for buisness_'

"Mommy! Are we there yet!" the brunette boy's tiny whine rang out from the back seat of the van.

They had been driving for nearly twelve hours; only stopping for a rest area or to feed everyone. The night air was getting warmer; Charlie had shed her dark green jacket, now stuffed inbetween her and Kelly to put space, in her words, 'between the chabbering brat' and her.

"Not yet, Aaron," Brooke sighed as she rubbed her eyes, staring at the road in front of her.

Aaron was squirming around in his seat getting impatient about seeing their new home, Tommy's head was sliding from the back of his booster seat to his shoulder as he struggled to stay awake, Chloe, defeated an hour ago, was sleeping sloundly, and Kelly was playing with her wooden dolls while Charlie surrendered to the talents of _Edgar Allen Poe_. In the front passanger seat Meghan was awoken from a light nap by a vibrating phone.

She groggily slipped the cellphone out of her robin-colored hoodie pocket and answered it,"hello?"

"Hey, Meg, tell mom, dad wants to stop at the next hotel," a vigilant Erica sounded through the phone. _How could she be wide awake?_ Meghan thought unbelievingly.

Meghan relayed the information to Brooke and both vans pulled off the next exit for Martinsburg, heading for HOLIDAY INN.

-----------------------------

Erica sat on the striped couch holding a sleeping Chloe. The rest of the kids scattered around the lobby. Brooke argued angrily with the manager.

"We reserved four rooms side by side weeks ago, now your telling me the only rooms availible are two rooms side by side on different floors?!"

"I am sorry m'am. We only have rooms 114 and 115 on the second floor and 103 and 104 on the bottom level," the manager (who's nametag read Mr.King) persisted.

Brooke glanced over at her kids as if deciding what they were going to do. Lucas made his way over to her.

"You should just let Erica and Meghan take the upstairs rooms and we can take the downstairs and just split the kids up," Lucas suggested.

Brooke took a silent second to decide about this arrangment, only agreeing to it because it was late and everyone was tired. She turned to the very annoyed-looking manager, and told him they would take the rooms, while Lucas went over to the kids to get them situated in the groups they would be staying with.

Brooke finished paying for the rooms and walked tiredly over to her family.

"You're going to be taking Chloe, Gabby, and Seth, Erica will have Kelly and Stephanie, Meghan's going to take Charlie and Lauren, and that would leave me with Tommy, Corey, and Aaron." Lucas looked at her for reassurence.

"Daddy, can we go to bed now," he looked down at a tiny Corey pulling at his shirt. Nodding his head, Lucas picked up the blonde haired, brown eyed boy.

"Sure."

Erica exchanged the sleeping angel she was holding for the room key from her mother. Brooke tossed Meghan her's and handed Corey the room key for Lucas' room.

Erica and Meghan bustled the kids over to the elevator, overjoyed they didn't bring their luggage in too.

"Can I press the button?" questioned an overjoyed Kelly.

"I don't care, it's number 2," a nonchalant Erica told her. The dirty blonde haired, blue eyed girl push the button in front of her.

Meghan took a deep breath. The elevator was uncomfortabally crowded, and she was glad when they all stepped out on their floor.

Lauren carried her cabbage patch doll in one arm and held Charlie's hand with the other. This was a new place, and everyone of them new what new places usually did to Lauren. A few weeks after she was born the family of eight (Lauren was the sixth born) had gone out for a day at the park. She didn't take well to it at all. Constantly bawling, and not knowing what was wrong Brooke and Lucas had taken her to the hospital. Later that day Lauren was diagnosed with Cenophobia, the fear of new things or ideas. About two out of the five new places you would take her she would end up in a panic attack.

---------------------------

"You get the kids down to sleep?" Brooke asked Lucas as she brushed her brunette hair, getting ready for bed in the joining bathrooms their room's had.

"Yes, I got all of them to bed, _mother_!" he rolled his eyes at her as she swatted his shoulder sarcasticly with the brush.

She set it down on the counter as Lucas rubbed his shoulder," served you right." Brooke smirked.

Lucas snapped out of his 'hurt' look as he noticed a certain clear plastic bag in their travel case.

"Brooke," worrying he faced Brooke.

"Uh?" she replied with a questioning glance wondering what could have Lucas worried so much.

"We forgot to give the girls Lauren's inhaler," he stated, Brooke continued what she was doing," aren't you worried?"

"Sure but that's why we put Charlie and her with Meghan. You know Charlie is the only one that could calm her down," she told him," she'll be fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize sooooo much for the moth after month delay on this. It is so short but I wanted to give you guys something! I hope you stuck in there! Next they will be arriving in Tree Hill!

Spoiler...

_They parked in the grass and herded the twelve kids out of the two vans. They were back in Tree Hill. The first time in twelve years. Making sure to take it all in Brooke took a deep breath. Both her and Lucas had a strange feeling of being back in the place they always belonged to. Their names almost faded after 16 years of wear, but still visable on this very rivercourt. _

End Spoiler..

It isn't much of a spoiler, but after watching the two episodes last night, I will love writing the next chapter. Look for an update in the next week!

Read and Review!


End file.
